Kayluna Ellooraii
Basic Information *'In-game Name:' Kayluna *'Race:' Draenei *'Class:' Hunter *'Guild:' Mater Memento Mori *'Professions:' Enchanting RP Information *'Full Name:' Kayluna Mayi Anaia Fiorel Ephera Ellooraii *'Nicknames:' Kay *'Occupation:' Exotic Pet Merchant *'Alignment:' Chaotic Neutral NOTE: Kayluna is fiercely loyal to those who are loyal to her and wouldn't lie to them, cheat them or break her word with them. Can work in groups for common goal. Is inclined to help others even if it doesn't benefit her directly. Relatives: *'Mother:' Zeraakine Ellooraii, alive (presumed) *'Father:' Kavare Ellooraii, alive (presumed) *'Siblings:' Half-sister Kastassia Adorriine, alive *'Spouse:' N/A *'Children:' N/A Place of Birth: Draenor (Outland) Current Place of Residence: Dalaran, Azeroth Physical Description *'Age:' 24 in human years) *'Gender:' Female *'Hair:' Silver-white *'Eyes:' Silver-white *'Height:' 6' *'Weight:' 130lbs Appearance: Kayluna is rather short in draenei standards, only the height of a tall human male. What she lacks in height however, she makes up in having "spunk". She has an athletic, but reasonably curvageous figure (common to her kin), clearly suggesting that she spends a lot of her time out in the wilderness with her animals, instead of lounging in taverns. Kayluna is no doubt a beautiful woman with her softly curving white horns and a head of silky, silver-white hair that reaches about to her shoulders, overgrown bangs covering part of her eyes. Her skin is white as the snow and nearly flawless, save for a few old scars from the days when her skills with the animals were yet to be perfected... She has an artistically done, fairly recent tattoo on her left arm, representing a large, white sabercat. An older tattoo lies on her lower back, a simple sword with it's blade etched the words "trust no one". In many ways Kayluna seems to resemble a large cat when it comes to the way she moves. She usually walks slowly, measuring her surroundings, her presence making her seem taller than she really is. Personality Kay has a lot of determination and will push her way through pretty much anything if she puts her mind into it. When Kayluna's temper flares, it really flares. You will want to be far away and hope it's not directed at you. She isn't one to easily forget if she was done wrong in the past. Because of her brutal honesty, she might come off as cold or even rude, but she considers it all to be "for the best". In general, Kayluna knows well how to use her "feminine assets" to get her way and to make her way out of a sticky situation and will do so without much hesitation. She has been known to make some amazing business deals with huge profit in the past... Kay was actually raised to be a lady, but she soon rebelled against her parents and went her own way, becoming the fearless, determined and practical young woman she is today. She's a wildchild, an untamed free-spirit who will never bow down to anyone. She's tough and even rugged in ways, but when the need rises, she can still dig into her old lady-like upbringing and charm away - even in a dress. Likes/Dislikes Kayluna appreciates beautiful weapons and favors bows and crossbows as her main weapons over guns. She likes to be as silent as possible. She loves all animals, though big cats are the closest to her heart. She dislikes runes and boundaries, authority and orders. She does just as she pleases when she pleases. =History= Kayluna was born as the only child of a wealthy Draenei "upper class" couple, happily unaware of the secret life her father was leading elsewhere - later resulting in her half-sister Kastassia. She was raised to be a well-mannered young lady, proper and polite. Her parents were prepping her for a marriage with some fitting, wealthy nobleman, but Kay didn't want anything to do with that. She played along until the night before her wedding day. That night she ran... and never looked back. It was later, on Azeroth, that Kay learned about the existence of her half-sister. She really wouldn't have wanted anything to do with her, as she was a link to the past she'd rather forget. But now, in the new world... Kastassia didn't have anyone else... and she wanted a sister. Due to Kastassia's persistence, Kayluna finally gave in and accepted her as a part of her life, regardless of how she had turned out. Kastassia was the poster child of a Draenei paladin, a true dream child, someone her parents would've always wanted her to be. Kayluna felt a little sting in her heart as she watched her sister fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves, to defend the weak, to follow orders without questioning them. She was a good, honest and proper young woman, just a little bit younger than Kay. Kayluna eventually realized that Kastassia could be a valuable asset to her and to her businesses. Kastassia was eager to please her sister - even if it meant doing something slightly questionable at her job as a guard. The sisters argued often and then made up again, Kastassia wanting to have more of a sister than a boss. Kayluna however couldn't get past the fact that her sister wasn't... an individual. In her eyes. Now the two sisters have become more like individuals, perhaps more distant in the process, but remained each other's "I've got your back"-person. Kayluna is still rather protective of her little sister and Kastassia would take a dagger in the chest for her big sister, but on a daily basis... they're more like acquintances. Though Kayluna can never be tamed, she has formed sort of a relationship with a rather odd fellow. A dwarf by the name of Fhaalgar Graveseeker. They've been business partners nearly ever since Kayluna's arrival on Azeroth, but their relationship has always been rather stormy. Neither of them would admit any real feelings towards each other, but there is a level of trust and understanding in between the two... And perhaps some kind of flaming attraction as well... Theme Songs *The 69 Eyes - Heaven/Hell *Sonata Arctica - Peacemaker *Shiny Toy Guns - Ricochet! Category:Characters